


Lifeguard On Duty

by somethingscarlet13



Series: Ameripan Week 2019 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Beaches, Day At The Beach, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Lifeguards, M/M, Pining, Rescue, fake drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Kiku takes extreme measures to get an attractive lifeguard’s attention(Day two of Ameripan Week 2019. The prompt was “beach.”)





	Lifeguard On Duty

The lifeguard on duty was attractive.

Very attractive.

Attractive enough that Kiku had gone from occasional glances to full on staring.

And to think, he had almost passed on going to the beach.

The lifeguard, his lifeguard, was lounging in his big white chair, occasionally sipping from a soda can and bopping his head to whatever music was playing on the radio he had next to him.

Even though he was far away, and even though he was wearing sunglasses, Kiku wanted to see his eyes. Would they be as beautiful as the rest of him?

The lifeguard shifted in his seat, sat up a bit straighter, and Kiku nearly passed out as he lifted his arms above his head and stretched.

Instead, he audibly sighed, all high pitched and dreamy, like he was a teenage girl instead of a grown ass man.

That was it. Kiku’s mind was made up. He had to do something to get the lifeguards attention.

The thing was, he was shy.

Sitting and staring worked just fine for Kiku, but he would rather drown then go over and ask for the guys number.

Wait.

Drown.

That was it!

If it had been any other day, maybe Kiku would have stopped and ask himself if this was really a smart thing to do, but one look at that drop-dead gorgeous lifeguard and all rational thought went out the window.

The water was cold, which worked in Kiku’s favor. If he took his time going in there was more of a chance his lifeguard would notice once he began to “drown.”

The fact that he was short also worked in Kiku’s favor. In no time at all he was up to his neck. He just had to go a little bit deeper..........

There. At the perfect spot where he was able to occasionally touch the sand below, Kiku let himself go under.

He wondered how long it would take. He could hold his breath for an impressive two minutes, would that be enough?

Apparently so, because through the muffle of the water Kiku heard the lifeguards shrill whistle and moments later was being carried back to shore in his arms.

Despite keeping his eyes closed, Kiku was sure he was going to be found out by the way his heart was pounding.

He was laid gently on the sand, and could clearly hear his lifeguard telling onlookers to back off before leaning over.

This was it. It was gonna happen. The lifeguard was gonna kiss him, just as he had planned.

But he didn’t.

Instead, Kiku felt breath near his ear before he heard the lifeguard quietly talking to him. “I know a fake drowning when I see one. If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask.”

Then, before Kiku could respond in any way, the lifeguard was kissing him.

It took everything in Kiku’s power to keep pretending he was passed out. The lifeguard tasted like cherry chapstick and soda and smelled like sunscreen and it was the most perfect kiss Kiku had ever had in his life.

When it ended Kiku played along and pretended to gasp awake, his lifeguard patting him on the back to “help out.”

Once everyone was sure Kiku was ok they all drifted away and went back to enjoying the beach, leaving him alone with the lifeguard.

“How did you know?” Kiku asked.

“Come on, you think I don’t notice a cute guy staring at me?”

Kiku went red. “Oh. So you noticed.”

The lifeguard laughed, making Kiku’s heart do backflips. “Yeah, I noticed. You were sighing pretty loud too, dude.”

Kiku his his face in his hands. “Oh god.”

The lifeguard laughed again, and bumped Kiku with his shoulder. “For what it’s worth, I’m flattered. And, uh, my shift ends in like two more hours, so if you wanna grab some food together after, I promise I’ll make it up to you by pretending to choke or something.”

Kiku laughed behind his hands before taking a deep breath and moving them. “I’m Kiku.” He offered his hand.

“Alfred,” the lifeguard replied, removing his sunglasses. Kiku had been right, they were beautiful, a deep blue that matched the ocean. “But you can call me Al.”


End file.
